Chris' Helping Hand
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Chris feels guilty for having broken Drew's hand, so he looks for ways of making it up to him, needless to say it ends in lemony incest. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Everybody Hates Chris

Chris felt guilty for having broken Drew's arm, and so he tried to find ways to make it up to him, but as it turned out, Drew could do more with one hand than Chris could do with five. Drew was doing one-armed push ups when Chris came up with something he knew his brother wouldn't be able to do with just a left hand.

"I know what you can't do without your broken hand," said Chris, getting up and walking to their room.

"What?" asked Drew, stopping his push-ups and looking up at him. "Hey, Chris, what can't I do?" he shouted out to Chris, getting up and following him. When Chris reached the room he sat down on his bed while Drew stood at the door, eying him curiously.

They looked at each other for a while, none saying anything before Chris spoke up, "Close the door," he said.

"Why?" asked Drew defiantly.

"Just do it," said Chris, "I'll tell you why after you close it." he explained. Drew walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" asked Drew.

"I'm going to tell you what you can't do without your broken hand, but it's better of no one else hears about it," said Chris, lying back on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"So, what is it?" asked Drew intent on figuring out what Chris was hiding from him.

"You... can't..."Chris said slowly, drawing out each word, waiting until Drew had taken a seat on his own bed before finishing, "jack off. You can't jack off. I've seen you before, I know you're a righty," Chris pointed out smiling, pleased with himself for having found a flaw in his seemingly perfect brother,

A cocky smile spread across Drew's lips, "I bet you I can," he said, using his left hand to undo his pants and pull them down his thighs.

"You can't, I know you can't," said Chris, sounding sure of himself even though he was beginning to have his doubts. He looked at Drew slip his hand into his boxers and pull out his large, black semi-hard cock out. Chris frowned and huffed to himself angrily, Drew was bigger than him though not by much, it was noticeable enough. Drew was better than him even without trying. Chris continued looking at Drew as he clumsily grasped his meat and pumped himself awkwardly.

"See? I can do it," he said looking up at Chris.

"Yeah, you can," answered Chris in a defeated tone,

"I told you," said Drew, looking down at his hardening member.

"Okay, you already proved me wrong. You can stop now," said Chris, annoyed by his brother's ongoing masturbating session.

"Yeah, hold up," said Drew, obviously not listening, "Let me just finish."

"Drew! Don't be gross, go do that in the bathroom!" said Chris, a look of disgust on his face.

"Hold on a minute," said Drew, sounding annoyed.

"Drew!" whined Chris, exasperated.

"I'm sorry man, I'm horny, I can't help it," apologized Drew, still touching himself.

Chris looked at him for a couple of seconds, and sure that Drew wasn't going to stop he said, "You're disgusting," before getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Drew, looking up at his brother, "Can you help me out?"

"What?" asked Chris, taken aback by his brother's question.

"What? It's not that bad, just a thing between brothers, You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours," he said in his usual charismatic tone.

"Yeah, but this is too weird," said Chris, trying to hide his intrigue.

"Not really, you know Marco? He and his brother do it all the time," said Drew.

"Yeah?" asked Chris, knowing of who he was speaking about and feeling a little aroused by knowing what they did.

"Yeah, all the time, and they're not weird with each other," replied Drew.

"Well..." said Chris in disagreement.

"Yeah,' said Drew laughing knowingly. He continued, "But we're different Chris, come on, please?"

"Okay, even if I did _help_ you, how would you _help_ me?" asked Chris, looking down at Drew's leaking cock, subconsciously licking his lips.

"I'll do something else for you," said Drew, then smiling up at him and saying, "You know you want to, anyways," said Drew, smiling up at him.

"No, I don't!" retorted Chris, shocked at the suggestion," You're my brother!"

"So? There's nothing wrong with that," said Drew, using his left hand's index and thumb to squeeze out precum, knowing that Chris was watching

"You're sick," said Chris, feeling his dick getting hard, anxious to get out before Drew noticed.

"Please, Chris!" begged Drew, grabbing Chris' hand to stop him from leaving. "I promise I'll pay you back somehow, I'll, I'll give you head if you want me to, I just really need this."

"Really?" asked Chris, feeling his pants stir.

"Yeah," said Drew looking at Chris with sincerity, "just please, help me." he groaned. Chris looked at his younger brother, his perfect counterpart, now reduced to asking, begging for his help. Lost in his thoughts, Chris didn't notice when Drew lead his hand to his cock until he felt a hot, wet organ make contact with the palm of his hand. Drew closed his eyes and shuddered, letting out a long, low moan. And calling out his name, Drew wrapped his bigger hand over his older brother's hand and rubbed it over his engorged, sensitive head, covering Chris' hand in sticky lines of precum.

"You have to blow me afterwards, okay?" said Chris, already too engrossed in his brother's lust filled face and sounds to be able to say no to him..

"Whatever you say, Chris, whatever you say, just please don't stop," said Drew, biting his lower lip and letting out short, quiet moans. Chris felt his heartbeat speed up at the excitement of watching his usually dominant brother shamelessly humping his hand with his large member in complete submission. "Grab me, Chris, grab me hard!" groaned Drew, looking up at Chris through half-closed eye lids. Chris did as he was told and wrapped his hand around his brother's thickness, slowly moving his hand up and down his long, smooth muscle. Chris looked down at his brother's pained expression, and decided to aggravate him even more by slowly rubbing his thumb across his swollen, chocolate head.

"Damn," whispered Chris, finding himself extremely aroused by his brother's erotic sounds.

"Chris, Chris, blow me, please," gasped Drew, "I'll let you fuck me up my ass, just please, right now, blow me.' he begged. Truthfully, Chris would've probably sucked his brother off even if he hadn't offered his ass to him, but getting to fuck his brother was definitely an added bonus.

"Fine, I guess," said Chris, trying to sound reluctant before kneeling in front of his brother. Chris grabbed Drew's pants and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, getting a clear view of his brother's seven inch wonder. He licked his lips and stared at the mildly shaking brown, member before taking a sloppy, wet lick at the head. Drew shook wildly, moaning Chris' name and begging for more. Chris went on to lick the rest of his dick starting off by taking long, slow swipes up and down his throbbing shaft and afterwards, down his huge balls. After having licked every square inch of his dick Chris had left Drew a moaning, groaning mess. Chris stood up and looked down at Drew, his face contorted in painful pleasure and waited for him to beg, it didn't take long.

"Please Chris, please, I'm begging you, finish me off!" cried Drew, his dignity completely out the window. "Please," continued Drew, getting on his knees before Chris, "I promise I'll pay you back," he moaned, licking Chris' tent and taking it in his mouth. "I'll let you stick your cock up my ass, just finish me, please!" he groaned, humping his swollen cock on Chris' leg while he rubbed his face on his older brother's crotch.

"Okay," said Chris with a smile, loving the control he had over Drew. Drew looked up at him excitedly, before climbing back on the bed in the same position as he was before. Chris grabbed Drew's cock and he took into his mouth, sucking softly while his tongue messily swept over the bulbous organ. Slowly, Chris pushed himself down Drew's length taking pleasure in the pained sounds his brother made. Drew, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Chris' head and forced it down his length and to his base, ramming his hard cock deep into his older brother's contracting throat.

"Oh, Chris. Chris, Chris, Chris," groaned Drew, holding Chris' struggling head down over his dick, ignoring his brother's protests. Chris had been taken by surprise, and he wasn't happy, one moment he'd been sliding his thick, warm lips down his brother's shaft and the next he was choking his intruding head, his nose buried in Drew's pubes.

"Let me go," mumbled Chris incoherently over his brother's manhood, pushing his head back against Drew's unmoving hand, only stimulating Drew further.

"I'm cumming bro," grunted Drew, moaning his brother's name as if in a trance before unloading his jizz into Chris' mouth. Chris felt every shot that his younger brother released pour down his throat, struggling to swallow it all without choking. For a moment Chris feared that Drew would never stop cumming, hurriedly drinking load after load of hot, thick rushing cum. When Drew finished, he released his grip on Chris, who quickly slid off.

"What's your problem man?" yelled Chris, his voice unusually high, sounding on the verge of tears..

"What did I do?" asked Drew, a blissful smile across his face.

"You shoved your dick down my throat!" exclaimed Chris furiously, his voice wavering from anger.

"I'm sorry man, I couldn't help myself," apologized Drew.

"You couldn't help yourself? Y-you c-c-couldn't help y-yourself?" asked Chris furiously, his eyes watery.

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better you can fuck me right now," said Drew, calmly.

"Really?" asked Chris, surprised by his brother, having expected him to go back on his word. "Yeah, I said I would let you, so I will," said Drew slipping his pants and shirt off and crawling onto his bed. "So how do you want to do it?" he asked. Chris looked at him long and hard, thinking it over, wondering whether it was a trap or a trick of some sort. When he decided that it wasn't he thought about what he would prefer, then he looked at Drew with a sly smile.

"I want to take you doggy style," said Chris, gruffly..

"Okay, well," said Drew getting in position, "you should loosen me up first," he directed, a little nervous.

"Don't worry man," said Chris reassuringly, "unlike you, I will be careful." He slowly got in between his brother's legs. He sat on his knees for while, just admiring his brother's hard, bubble butt. He reached over and stuck his fingers into Drew's mouth, who sucked his three fingers, thoroughly, slipping his tongue around in between them before Chris felt they were wet enough and pulled them out. Chris grabbed Drew's cheeks and spread them, a surge of precum leaking out of his dick when he saw his brother's brown puckered hole. He rubbed his middle index finger around the rim of Drew's hole, placing his middle finger just over the entrance. When Drew's moaning became audible, he pushed in the first finger, letting out a moan himself from feeling the heated, rippling muscles, hugging his intruding finger. He pushed all the way in and held it there for a while, waiting for Drew to give him the go ahead.

"Okay, you can put in the next one," grunted Drew. Chris pulled his middle finger out and then pushed back in, this time his ring finger going in with it, pushing in, this time until he felt himself hit a soft tissue. Drew let out a gasping moan, burying his face on a pillow, his walls tightening over Chris' digits

"Hey, you alright man?" asked Chris, slightly concerned.

"Fuck yeah I am, do that one more time," he growled from his pillow. Chris did as he was told and watched Drew react the same way again, his mind finally processing that it was pleasure that shook through Drew every time he hit the bundle of nerves at the tip of his fingers. After learning this, Chris shoved his fingers into the nerve center three consecutive times, leaving Drew writhing and breathless.

"Oooh!" whined Drew, "That feels so good! Okay, just scissor me and stick in the last finger quickly so that you can get your big cock inside me." Loving how Drew was talking to me, Chris followed his orders and scissored him before sticking in the third and final finger. He fingered him for a while before Drew impatiently begged him to fuck hm. He pulled out his fingers and grasped Drew's tight ass cheeks, he looked at the stretched, brown hole before him and considered, for a moment, to do as Drew asked, but seeing the twitching hole before him, he couldn't resist having a taste.

"Hurry up, Chris!" moaned Drew, hating feeling his hole empty. His complaint was immediately answered by a hot puff of air hitting his exposed hole. Drew's cock oozed out precum at the sensation, letting out a cry when he felt Chris' wet, muscle enter his crevice. Chris hummed as he reveled in the taste of his brother, delighting at the feel of his brother's rectum tightening on his tongue.

"For the love of all that is good, please, get your cock inside me!" shouted Drew. Unable to resist Drew's impassioned cries, he slipped out and grasped his cock, jacking it a couple of times before placing placing it over spasming hole. He slowly crawled over his brother's, rubbing his head against Drew's hole, careful not to accidentally penetrate his brother. When he was finally on top of drew, he realized that he was Drew was too big and that he wouldn't be able to have a good hold to fuck his brother. Chris lied over Drew's back, his lips pressed onto the back of his shuddering, whimpering brother's neck, deep in thought as to how to solve his dilemma. His thoughts where interrupted when Drew suddenly and quickly jumped, almost knocking Chris off balance before grabbing tightly onto his brother, shocked that Drew was able to hold him.

"Am I too heavy Drew?" asked Chris, his heart beating wildly as he waited for the expected response.

"No, I can barely feel you, why?" asked Drew, his voice strained.

"So, if I were to grab onto you like this," said Chris as he wrapped his hands under his brother, pressing tightly over his hard pecs, and grabbing ahold of his shoulders, "and like this," he continued, intertwining his legs with Drew, "and used you to fuck you, I wouldn't put too much strain on you?" he finished.

"Oh, fuck no, just do it!" exclaimed Drew. Chris gripped Crew tightly, using his body as leverage before pushing into Drew, both moaning simultaneously as they felt each others warmth. Chris slowly pushed his nearly seven inch cock into Drew, gently slipping past each ring of hot, saliva slick muscle, until he was fully sheathed. They lay motionless on the bed, breathing deeply as they relished each other, Chris' small, skinny body draped over Drew's strong, ripped one, sweat rolling down both of them, mixing where their skin came into contact. Drew started movement first, pushing hard against Chris' intruding rod, groaning wildly into the air as Chris pushed back, jabbing his long, skinny rod into the depths of is younger brother.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me hard," chanted Drew, his ass clasping tightly onto Chris' member. They had both been aroused for far too long, and after both feeling wave after eave of mind-numbing pleasure they couldn't take much more.

"Drew, I love you!" groaned Chris, feeling his sweaty balls slapping against Drew's ass, tightening.

"I love you too Chris!" moaned Drew, his balls on fire as they spurted white ropes of cum all over his bed. With Drew's walls pulsating over Chris' dick, he fell over the edge too, thrusting in deeply one final time before emptying his ball-sack in Drew's ass. The bed squeaked and groaned from the force they boys over it came with, before shaking violently one final time as the brothers collapsed on each other,

"That was awesome," sighed Chris, lying on Drew, his dick still deeply embedded in him.

"Hell yeah it was," said Drew, shifting around under Chris getting himself comfortable.

'You do know that you still owe me a blow job, right?" whispered Chris into Drew's ear, taking a lick at it.

"Want to bet?" asked Drew teasingly.

A/N: I feel like Drew was too out of character, by I don't know, your input would be much appreciated.


End file.
